1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water craft and, more specifically, to water craft having an outboard motor with an auxiliary motor attached thereto by means of the bracket of the present invention. The bracket has an auxiliary motor mounting plate with divergently extending arms to receive the body of the outboard motor and fixed thereto. A third arm extends from the mounting plate extending downwardly and is also fastened to the outboard motor. Additionally the reason the auxiliary motor can be mounted rigidly is that the main motor has a five inch longer shaft, allowing the auxiliary motor to be mounted so when in a plane the auxiliary motor is out of the water, and when dropped down from a plane, it is deep enough to prevent cavitation. Also the depth is set by the trim on the main motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other mounting devices designed for watercraft. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,445 issued to Foraker on Jul. 21, 1959.
Another patent was issued to Fisher on Nov. 26, 1963 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,929. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,853 was issued to McCarthy et al. on Jul. 7, 1964 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 27, 1966 to Hanson as U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,849.
Another patent was issued to Hopper on Oct. 21, 1969 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,764. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,971 was issued to Dalke on Apr. 14, 1970. Another was issued to Hakala on Mar. 2, 1971 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,164 and still yet another was issued on May 6, 1975 to Hamp as U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,443.
Another patent was issued to Wilson on Dec. 8, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,556. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,872 was issued to Shonley et al. on Feb. 12, 1985. Another was issued to Uroszek on Mar. 26, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,509 and still yet another was published on Dec. 7, 2006 to Pruin as International Patent Application No. WO 2006/128486.